My heart goes on
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: One-shot for Canadian-23. NIFF, KLAINE and WAVID watch Titanic and it brings out some emtional responses in our favourite couples. Slash. Rated T for safety. Boy kisses. Please R&R! Hope You all enjoy! xoxox


**Hey everyone! This is a one shot that was requested by the lovely **_Canadian-23 _**. She wants KLAINE, NIFF and WAVID to be watching Titanic and Kurt, Wes and Nick get emotional in some scenes and their partners being really sweet about it. Hope I do you idea justice my dear and hope you enjoy!**

**My heart goes on**

It was a Saturday night at Dalton Academy. Majority of the students had headed home Friday afternoon at school, but for the boarders, the remained on campus. Most of the Warbler's were boarders, including their newest Warbler Kurt Hummel.  
>It had been a slow week and an even slower weekend.<br>Blaine Anderson was currently lying on a picnic rug with his boyfriend Kurt. Kurt was leaning on his chest, eyes closed and humming as Blaine stroked his hair.

They had been dating for a few weeks now and had grown more comfortable with more affectionate touches they hadn't been used too.  
>It was a nice day, and there was a few people enjoying the sun. Dark clouds were starting to form above them and Blaine didn't give it long before the heavens would open up and drown them.<p>

"Kurt," Blaine said.  
>"Hmm?" Kurt hummed lazily, enjoying the feel of Blaine's fingers in his hair. Normally he would freak if someone touched his hair, but for Blaine he would make an exception.<br>"It looks like it's going to rain soon. Unless you want to get wet, catch a cold and be miserable for the next few days, I suggest we move," Blaine smiled.

"Comfy," Kurt murmured, Blaine's fingers having lulled him into a deep relaxation.  
>"Me too, but I don't want you to get sick," Blaine said. Kurt shifted and lifted his head so he was gazing into Blaine's eyes. He smiled sweetly and gently pressed his lips to Blaine's.<br>Blaine responded automatically (how could he not when a boy such as Kurt was kissing him) and Kurt pulled away to soon for his liking.  
>"You are wonderful," Kurt smiled. Blaine grinned goofily and Kurt lifted himself off Blaine, standing up and pulled Blaine up.<p>

They rolled up the rug and walked hand in hand back into Dalton, heading to their rooms.  
>As they walked they ran into Wes and David. They were good friends of Kurt and Blaine's and had recently gotten their act together on a long weekend on David's fathers' boat. Everyone had suspected but they had brushed it off as epic bromance, until they kissed on the boat and had gotten together.<br>"Klaine!" they cried.

Kurt and Blaine rolled their eyes but smiled.  
>"Where have you two been?" David asked.<br>"Outside enjoying of what is going to be the last of the sun today," Kurt answered. "Why?"  
>"Jeff and Nick are setting up a movie in their room. Come join us," David grinned.<p>

"Sure, why not," Blaine shrugged and the followed Wes and David to Nick's room. Nick and Jeff were another gay couple in the Warbler's and friends of Kurt and Blaine's. They had made sure that Kurt had felt welcomed and helped him settle in. They had been dating the longest out of the three couples and happily listened to Kurt sulk about Blaine when Blaine was being oblivious.  
>Nick and Jeff were waiting, the home menu already playing on the screen.<p>

"Titanic? Really?" David laughed and Nick huffed.  
>"It's a classic," Nick sniffed.<br>"I agree with Nick," Kurt said. "I haven't seen this in ages and would love to watch it."  
>"I second that," Wes said. The other three agreed, wanting to make their boyfriends happy. They all got comfy and settled down before they pressed play. Nick was lying on his stomach, Jeff beside him, hand resting on Nick's lower back. Blaine was sitting up against the bed, legs spread wide and Kurt sitting between them, Blaine's arms wrapped around him.<p>

Wes and David were sitting side by side, hands linked together. Jeff pressed play and they all settled back and watched the film.  
>Blaine hadn't seen the movie in a long time and found how much he missed it. Kurt was snuggling into his chest as he watched.<br>When the young Rose appeared on screen Kurt hummed happily.  
>"Impeccable taste," Kurt whispered to Blaine, tilting his head so that his breath tickled Blaine jaw and ear. "Just look at that hat."<p>

Blaine shivered and tightened his hold.  
>David was drawing patterns on the back of Wes's hand. Wes was slightly distracted by this and kept shooting glances at David who just grinned back.<br>Nick was humming happily as Jeff scratched his back gently, making patterns and scratching the itch that Nick didn't realize he had.

Tear were shed throughout the movie from all boys as it went on.  
>When it came to the famous kiss scene at the front of the ship, Wes and David grinned at each other and moved in for a small kiss. Their first kiss had been on a boat, just like Rose and Jack.<br>"See," David whispered to Wes. "All famous and great kisses happen on a boat. We'll be in the history books."  
>Wes sniggered and gripped David's hand.<br>"A perfect kiss too," Wes whispered back and David's smile grew wider and impossibly brighter.

They shared another quick kiss before turning back to the movie. This was not an orgy after all.  
>Blaine held Kurt in his arms as they watched, wiping away the tears that tracked down Kurt's beautiful cheeks.<br>When Jack had placed Rose in the row boats so she could get to safety, tears rolled down his cheek faster.

Blaine was watching Kurt more than the movie and frowned when he saw this. Kurt's breathing hitched as he watched Rose jump out of the row boat and started running on the ship, Jack running to her. When they met, Jack swept her into his arms and kissed her, pouring their love into this kiss.  
>"Kurt?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ears as Kurt shivered in his arms. Kurt turned in Blaine's legs and tucked his head into his neck. Blaine felt the hot tears on his neck and rubbed Kurt's back.<p>

"Jack save her like you saved me," Kurt whispered against Blaine neck. "I always wanted something like Rose and Jack had and then you came along."  
>"Kurt," Blaine whispered, burying his face in Kurt's hair.<br>"I'll never say goodbye, just like Rose," Kurt whispered. Blaine ducked his head and captured Kurt's lips, tasting his salty tears.

Kurt smiled beautifully and leaned his head in Blaine's neck, Blaine resting his head atop of Kurt's.  
>The moving was coming to an end and Jeff felt Nick tense under his hands. Jeff shifted and ended up lying down beside his boyfriend. Jeff to his hand and linked their fingers together.<br>As Rose descended the stairs to Jack and everyone started clapping Jeff leaned in and whispered in Nick's ear.

"That will be me," Jeff said. "Always waiting for you, no matter what."  
>Nick turned his head, eyes bright with emotion and tackled Jeff to his back, kissing him passionately.<br>When they pulled away, Jeff noticed that the other four had left and the credits were rolling, the door shut firmly. Jeff grinned and wrapped his arms around Nick and pulled him back into another kiss.

In David's room, Wes and him were sharing a private moment, kissing sweetly.  
>"My new favourite movie," David grinned and Wes sniggered.<br>"Of course," Wes grinned and pressed his lips back to his.

Kurt and Blaine were in Blaine's room, Blaine pressing kisses all across Kurt's face as they laid on the bed. Neither of them had been this intense before but were loving it.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's face and pulled him so their lips connected and Blaine pressed him further into the mattress.  
>Blaine pulled away, but not too far, his breath fanning across Kurt's lips and Kurt's breath panting back.<br>"Titanic has always been an emotional movie for me," Kurt said with a weak smile.

Blaine pressed a chaste kiss to his lips again.  
>"Me too," Blaine assured him. Blaine laid down beside Kurt and twined their hands together.<br>_Every night in my dreams  
>I see you, I feel you<br>That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance  
>And spaces between us<br>You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on_

**Hope you liked it Canadian-23! I hope I did it justice for you! **


End file.
